Problematico
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Al recordar su vida, jamas le importo de quien había aprendido su palabra favorita que le ayudaba a sobrellevar cualquier situación


Hola que tal, a continuación les comparto una historia que me ha estado rondando la cabeza por días

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así Ino y Shika no tendrían aquel horroroso final que los separa T.T

Espero sea de su agrado

PROBLEMÁTICO

.

.

Desde pequeños sus padres se habían empeñado en que tuvieran lazos, unos que los unieran encaminándolos a la amistad, apoyo, colaboración, empatía y sobre todo el trabajo en equipo. Ese era el ideal de los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi; a partir de la primera generación donde descubrieron que sus habilidades tenían fortaleza que se enriquecía cuando estaban juntos.

En un pub muy conocido por los aldeanos en Konoha cada fin de semana el tranquilo ambiente cambiaba, tres hombres se reunían para relajarse, entablar acuerdos, quejarse o simplemente disfrutar de tan embriagante néctar que degustaban sus labios.

-¡Salud!- juntaron sus vasos y bebieron de un trago el sake

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de sentar cabeza, no vamos a vivir mucho tiempo y no hemos dejado a nuestros sucesores- las palabras del rubio provocaron atragantamiento a sus compañeros

-Estas ebrio, no sabes que dices-

-Vamos Shikaku ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casado, 6, 7 años? Es justo que dejemos descendencia-

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, si tú quieres tener hijos hazlo-

-Si yo tuviera un hijo y ustedes no, la formación InoShikaCho no funcionaría debido a la diferencia de edad-

-Entiendo Inoichi, yo estoy contigo. Las misiones son cada vez más peligrosas-

-Tsk, nosotros con hijos- los 3 quedaron pensativos y no volvieron a tocar aquel tema.

O

O

10 meses había pasado de esta charla, sin saberlo la idea de descendientes lleno de dudas al trio, pero sobre todo era momento de dejar herederos que se hicieran cargo en el momento en que ellos faltaran.

-Esto es decepcionante-

-Jajajajajaja vamos Inoichi no es tan malo, después de todo una niña puede ser una kunoichi. Las esperanzas no están perdidas- sus amigos trataban de animarlo en vano

-Tsk, ese no es el problema, una niña no es un varón- murmuro por lo bajo

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, cambiarla en el hospital por un rubio varón?- guardo silencio al notar la mirada fulminante de su platinado amigo

-Ese no es el problema, una chica puede distraerse con chicos, les coquetearía y seduciría tan fácil; perdería de vista el entrenamiento- pensó en el sin fin de inconvenientes al tener una hija –pero aun así no cambiaría a mi princesa- sonrió ante tal declaración. Desde que había posado sus ojos en el pequeño ser que se había formado gracias a el sintió que no podía existir nada mejor.

::::

::::

Una mujer podía desempeñar las mismas funciones que un ninja, podía desarrollar las habilidades físicas y las de su clan, con dedicación y entrenamiento. Pero para Inoichi la sola idea de que pudieran lastimar a su tesoro le causaba malestar e intranquilidad. Lo único que le reconfortaba era que tenía a dos caballeros dentro de su equipo y que sin duda no la dejarían sola.

Cada semana era costumbre las reuniones del equipo en compañía de su familia para que los jóvenes formaran esos maravillosos lazos que ahora los unían a ellos.

-Shika- una niña salto encima de su compañero provocando un quejido

-Ino no hagas eso- murmuro molesto, sabía que si se movía o trataba de tirar a la niña esta le golpearía más fuerte o acusaría con su madre

-Tengo una idea- noto como los ojos de la rubia se iluminaban

-No Ino, otra idea no-

-Oh vamos Shika, Chouji nos espera arriba, vamos- jalo al joven y pasando desapercibidos salieron al jardín de la Yamanaka

-¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?- miro a la chica que colocaba una cuerda y formaba una polea

-Escalaremos- se enredó la soga en la cintura y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo comenzó a descender por la pared mientras con el otro extremo evitaba que cayera de lleno

-¿Si quieres escalar, pro que estamos aquí?- se negó a hacer lo que su amiga le pedía

-No seas problemático Shikamaru- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un mohín. Desde que empezó a hablar esa era su respuesta a todo lo que interfería con sus planes

-¿Qué es ser problemático?- levanto una ceja esperando que la rubia se explicase, por su apariencia deducía que no sabía a qué se refería exactamente

-Problemático es una persona aburrida o que interfiere con los planes de otros- sonrió triunfante al observar la reacción de su amigo

Siempre era lo mismo, en cada reunión la rubia se las ingeniaba para causar problemas, lo peor es que arrastraba a los dos chicos. Lo que más irritaba al moreno era que la chica saliera sin castigo cuando ella había sido la causante de todos los líos.

Chouji era neutral, le gustaba participar en las travesuras de la chica, escalaban, saltaban en las escaleras, se arrastraban, peleaban, buscaban tesoros y lo mejor, siempre lo recompensaba con frituras.

Pasaban los años e Ino siempre se las ingeniaba por tener atención, innovando ideas nuevas con cada objeto o que se le apareciera, ante los ojos de Inoichi ella seguía siendo una delicada y tierna flor, pero para los chicos era una temeraria, cínica, divertida y solidaria. A pesar de sus ocurrencias el tiempo y amistad que les dedicaba era natural.

-Tsk problemática- soltó sin más, escuchar constantemente la palabra favorita de la rubia hizo que se le pegara; no pudo evitarlo hasta los 8 años para Ino todo era problemático, los niños usando sus juegos en el parque, la comida que su madre le preparaba y a ella no le gustaba, las personas aburridas con las que jamás saldría y sobre todo le resultaba problemáticas las personas que ano accedían a sus pedidos. Coincidiendo con ella, esa palabra podía describir a las situaciones que no le gustaban

-¿Qué dijiste?- giro la cabeza hacia su compañero y sonrió divertida

-Que eres una problemática, yo solo quiero ver las nubes y tú vienes a INTERFERIR CON MIS PLANES- hizo mayor énfasis en las últimas palabras ocasionando que la rubia le diera un golpe en el brazo

-Oh Shika, tu eres un problemático aburrido- coloco su cabeza en el hombro del chico aspirando su aroma quien al sentirla solo atino a depositar un beso en su coronilla

La continua convivencia con su amiga le habían hecho tener muchas experiencias, formar sus lazos y sobre todo le había dado la herramienta con la que podía dar rumbo a su mundo

Quise comenzar el año con el pie derecho, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido en que no contribuí con el maravilloso mundo del ShikaIno y que he notado que va desapareciendo T.T

Espero les guste tanto como a mí, ya saben quejas, dudas, comentarios, ideas para crear mas fics, tomatazos, sugerencias, saludos… todo es bien recibido. Que tengan un lindo comienzo de año

Besitos


End file.
